


“If I have to carry you, so help me, I will!”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Little Brother Papyrus, Slice of Life, lazy sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Just a day in the life of some skeleies. Only fluff and fun times here friends.





	“If I have to carry you, so help me, I will!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo baby, finally we're here! Sorry for the long wait guys, real life kinda got in the way of writing for a bit there. I'm still not totally out of the clear just yet, so updates may still be a little slow, so please bare with me!  
> Read on Tumblr: [here](https://cupcakezys.tumblr.com/post/175235105906/prompt-nine)

“SAAAAAAAANS!”

Sans snickered, the sound muffed from the arm of his hoodie. He kept his sockets shut, and his body relaxed, no matter how hard it was to suppress his building laughter. Papyrus stomped around him in the snow, muttering to himself as he walked. Sans shifted, letting his teeth part, only to utter the loudest snore he could.

“OH MY STARS SANS! GET UP!”

Sans snored again, letting his sockets open a crack. His brother stood in front of him, his hands on his hips and teeth pulled down into an annoyed frown. His scarf fluttered in the slight breeze, and Sans noted the gentle fall of snow. He watched a small flake spin to the ground, letting his sockets fall shut as his brother moved closer.

“SANS IT’S TIME TO GO.” Gloved hands shook his shoulder. He refused to budge. “SAAAAAAANS. IT’S STARTING TO SNOW, YOUR BONES WILL FREEZE OVER IF YOU STAY OUT IN THIS.”

Sans couldn’t help the small wince at the reminder of what happened last time he had fallen asleep in the snow. It had not been a pleasant experience, to say the least. Not as bad as the time he fell asleep in waterfall, but then, he didn’t think anything could top that. He swore sometimes that he could still feel water and bits of garbage in his skull.

Papyrus huffed. “I SWEAR SANS, IF I HAVE TO CARRY YOU, SO HELP ME, I WILL!”

Sans did his best to keep from visibly perking up. Carry him home? So he didn’t have to walk through miles of snow and ice? Sans might have to give his brother the title of angel at the end of this. And of course, now he _definitely_ wasn’t going to reveal that he was awake.

His brother sighed and muttered something under his breath. Sans caught something about a ‘lazy bones skeleton’, but really, his brother could be talking about anyone. After all, he definitely wasn’t the only other skeleton in the Underground.

Arms wrapped around him, and before he could react he was lifted up and over his brother’s shoulder. He hung limp, knowing if he gave himself away now, he’d be forced to walk home. Papyrus took a moment to adjust, and then they were walking, the barest of jolts reaching Sans’s swinging body.

Sans relaxed as Papyrus walked, his head hanging lower and lower as he swayed. He was dimly aware of Papyrus talking, but he couldn’t figure out what he was saying. The world around him seemed to be getting dimmer, and his skull felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. The hum of his magic in his bones slowed his soulbeat, and before he knew it he was starting to drift off to sleep.

*****

A clink was what woke him. He came to slowly, his body tensing before relaxing back into the couch. His mind was slow to catch up, and it was only once he felt something soft being placed on his head that he recognized the weight of several other things holding him down. He frowned, until he heard a small giggle as something else was placed delicately on his left shoulder. He quickly smoothed out his expression, laughing internally as his brother continued to pile things on top of him.

After several minutes, Sans spoke up. “whatcha doin’ bro?”

His brother let out a shrill scream, and Sans heard something crash. He opened one eye lazily, grinning at the form of his brother sprawled across the floor. Papyrus pouted up at him, before pulling himself up and fixing the table he had knocked over when he fell. Sans laughed from his position on the couch, a pillow falling from his head.

“BROTHER!” Papyrus huffed, brushing himself off. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE AWAKE!”

“just woke up bro.” He picked a fork out of his ribs. “why?”

Papyrus grinned, standing tall and posing. “YOU FELL ASLEEP AT YOUR STATION AGAIN AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CARRIED YOU BACK LIKE THE GREAT BROTHER I AM. AND THEN ONCE WE GOT HOME YOU CONTINUED TO SLEEP, RIGHT THROUGH MY MARVELOUS COOKING!” He shifted, staring at the floor now as he mumbled. “MY LASAGNA IS IN THE OVEN, AND I GOT BORED.”

“so.” Sans said, drawing out the word. “you decided to stack things on me?”

“YOU WERE GOING TO BE A GREAT PIECE OF ART BROTHER! A WONDERFUL MOUNTAIN OF THINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM.” Papyrus sighed dramatically. “ALAS, IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE.”

Sans laughed and fished a cup out of his hood. “i dunno bro, i’m already a mountain of fun. being wonderful on top of that may be too much, even for me.”

Papyrus giggled, then shook his head. “YOU ARE THE WORST.”

“that’s and odd way to say best, bro.” A decently sized rock fell from his hoodie pocket. “uh, where did you get this?”

Papyrus shrugged. “IT WAS AT THE DOOR WHEN I GOT HOME.”

“bro.” Sans glanced from his brother to the rock. “do you know what this means?”

Papyrus frowned. “NO?”

“the rock is alive.” He whispered.

“SANS NO.”

“paps, we have to keep them. they’re our pet now.”

Papyrus sighed and shook his head. “IT CAN BE YOUR PET SANS, SO LONG AS YOU TAKE CARE OF IT!”

Sans hugged the rock, climbing to his feet and wandering to the bare table near their door. “this shall be their home. i shall feed them every day, and always love them.”

Papyrus nodded at his solemn words. “WHAT DO THEY EAT?”

Sans thought for a moment, then grinned. “sprinkles.”

Papyrus’ smile twitched. The brothers made eye contact, and both of them burst into laughter. Sans doubled over and wiped a tear from his socket, his laughter slowly trailing away. Papyrus was still chuckling, his arms wrapped around his middle.

The shrill of the oven alarm drew their attention, abruptly cutting off their dying laughter. Papyrus cheered and ran for the kitchen, Sans on his heels. All that hard work doing nothing had left him starving.

Papyrus was dancing around the kitchen, a steaming hot pan filled with lasagna in one hand and two plates balancing in the other. Sans skirted around him to the fridge, grabbing the milk out. Two cups flew out from the cupboard, floating and covered in blue, and Sans filled them quickly.

He turned around to the table to see his brother dishing dinner. He brought the drinks over, grinning at the lasagna his brother had successfully cooked without setting the kitchen on fire.

“looks good bro.”

“THANK YOU SANS. I TOOK YOUR ADVICE AND FOUND A COOK BOOK AT THE LIBRARY, ALTHOUGH I STILL THINK UNDYNE’S METHOD IS SUPERIOR.”

Sans shrugged, sitting down and pulling his plate close. “at least the house didn’t burn down this time.”

“SANS!” Papyrus frowned with a pout. “I’VE NEVER _BURNED_ OUR HOUSE DOWN.” He seemed to think for a moment, then muttered to himself. “ALTHOUGH, IT WAS NICE NOT TO HAVE TO RUN FOR THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER…”

Sans snorted, taking a bite of his food. It was good, something that had turned rare the past few weeks. Damn Undyne and her fake cooking lessons. His brother was good at cooking, if he had the right instructions. Which was something Undyne _definitely_ didn’t give.

Sans opened his mouth to compliment Papyrus, only to cry out in surprise as a small, fluffy white blur jumped onto the table. The dog let out a little bark, tail wagging so wildly Sans feared it would fly off of its body.

Sans chuckled. “well hey there a.d.”

Papyrus glanced around the room, completely puzzled. “WHERE DID HE COME FROM? I MADE SURE TO SHUT ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!”

Sans gave the scruffy thing a scratch behind the ear. “maybe he took a shortcut.”

Papyrus huffed, his arms crossed as he stared at the dog. “WELL MAYBE HE SHOULDN’T!”

A.D barked happily at Papyrus, oblivious to the taller skeleton’s annoyance. His little eyes roamed the kitchen and seemed to light up when he caught sight of the lasagna on Sans’s plate. He growled lowly and crouched, eyes locked and ready to pounce.

Papyrus realized what was going on a second too late. “NO-!”

Sans cried out in surprise as A.D leapt forward, stuffed his muzzle with his food and ran. Papyrus screamed and grabbed a wooden spoon from the bench before chasing after him. Sans blinked as his brother disappeared out the front door, muttering curses into the wind. He slowly relaxed into his chair, chuckling to himself.

His brother really was the best.


End file.
